Talk:Decepti0n
Rename? AFAIK the skill is properly known as Decepti0n, with a zero as usual. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 05:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) They should take a hint from bioware and Mass effect 3 tactical cloak... change deception to have a 1 second damage bonus (or something) so you can actually use high ROF weapons that have less damage. Right now, it is only viable to use powerful single shot weapons. Thoughts? 00:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Jay :Zer0 is very clearly built with powerful single shot weapons in mind. That's why almost all of his damage bonuses are critical damage. In addition, he has almost no fire rate improvements compared to the other characters. He has one skill that almost everyone skips, a semi-jack of all trades class mod, and the pistol mod (which is probably the only semi-common way for Zer0 to get fire rate improvements). 11:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC)M :Yeah his main builds are melee and sniping, and deception caters to those 2, pistol would be a secondary, as he has no moves that are specific to pistols, only a class mod. i like smgs due to the bee, but that may change in the future Beesafree (talk) 08:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Worse Ability anyone agree? this isnt relevant to the page, but, zero has the worse skill... all other classes can attack while their skills are active, maya's does everything ours does - even better. with the right tree the commando's can, and even without, mobs are still drawn to the turret (same with gaige). the only thing practical deception provides over the other abilities is the option to run through hordes of enemies to get to an exit quicker.... /rant Beesafree (talk) 08:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Decepti0n + melee skillz + Law = dead things. Evil Tim (talk) 08:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::other peoples abilities dont make you play a certain way (shotgun/melee), if your a sniping build zero... the skill is pathetic, maybe if it changed based on the tree like maya's, its mainly only good for 1 hit, and to get that one good hit you have to be dead to the world for 4-5 seconds Beesafree (talk) 22:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I think that, while I quite enjoy playing as Zero, he is terrible in boss fights; the best thing you can do a melee strike in Decepti0n and then run away and wait for it to recharge. Spikitiger (talk) 08:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think a lot of you are playing him wrong, Decepti0n as either Melee or Sniping does not work as well, at least from my experiance, as a Cunning based Zer0. +20% teamwide damage to a single target is not something to sneeze at, neither is his movement speed upgrades especially when paired with a jackobs shotgun. If you can huntdown a +5 Followthrough mod, snag a kill, and enter deception with maxed out Innervate active you can hit +115% movement speed and a ludicrious amount of gun damage. Using this speed you can duck into and out of the fight with ease, snag a point blank shotgun headshot, and then get out of dodge before you are gunned down. Since innervate ends when Decepti0n ends you'll lose a bit of speed but a rank 10 Followthrough is still essentially phasewalk speed. 12:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Anon :::i didnt say the skill was useless, i said it was worse, as in comparison to the others, while yes, deception can be good - you just have to dedicate yourself to it, where as the other 4 ability skills are good without any upgrades, there is never a time i notice death trap was available for use and i thought "meh" - its always, now i can save it for when im about to die to get a free recovery, or use it as a distraction, or send it in alone to kill a weak enemy, or to simply have another friend on the field - and with no extra points in deathtrap - phaselock - or the turret, it is useful, and i know phaselock does everything that deception does, and guess what shooting doesnt disrupt it! i just main the sniping class in both of these and it seems we get the short end of the stick - although deception is better then bloodwing in my opinion, bloodwing was completely outclassed without any points into it Beesafree (talk) 22:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) 100% Sniper Rifle Accuracy I've noticed that when I zoom in with a sniper rifle when I use Decepti0n, my sniper rifle seems to be perfectly accurate. Can anyone confirm or deny this by testing?Jamkid23 (talk) 00:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : it would be easy to test with a hyperion sniper, as they naturally have horrible accuracy at the start - i doubt this is true though Beesafree (talk) 01:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It's true, Decepti0n increases accuracy as well as damage. Easy to show with any weapon since the crosshairs are much tighter in Decepti0n. Evil Tim (talk) 08:01, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It also seems that when using hyperion weapons while in decepti0n and aiming down sights; they're stabilized to the gun's highest possible accuracy.(E.G. a hyperion shotgun with high accuracy but huge spread when not stabilized will have high accuracy while in decepti0n without firing it first if you ADS.)Jamkid23 (talk) 02:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Stack with Dahl weapons? If you use a Dahl sniper with Decepti0n, does the damage bonus only apply to the first shot from the burst, or every shot? :I'm fairly sure for Decepti0n and amp shields, only weapons that fire multiple projectiles at once will get multiple bonuses, not weapons that fire a fixed number of rounds per press of the fire button. Evil Tim (talk) 06:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC)